


You Give Me What I Need

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Embarrassed Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was rough and ruthless, exactly like Dean needed. It allowed him to relinquish control, even if only for a second. It reminded him that he was still human."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smutty little one-shot that I couldn't get out of my head until I wrote it down so that's what I did since I can't walk around thinking about Destiel sex all day. Well, I could but it was just a tad inconvenient.

It was rough and ruthless, exactly like Dean needed. It allowed him to relinquish control, even if only for a second. It reminded him that he was still human. The only sounds in the room was the filthy slap of skin against skin and whatever noises that Dean dared to let out of his mouth. 

Castiel had really taken his time with preparation today, knowing that Dean needed to be taken apart. It had been slow, agonizingly so, but it had given way to this. 

Dean’s face was pressed into the bedspread, his chest nearly touching it as well. He was on his knees as Castiel slammed into him from behind, hands so tight on his hips that they were probably going to leave bruises. Dean didn’t mind. 

The pace was brutal, each thrust right on its mark. Dean was a mess. He moaned beneath Castiel, short and desperate sounds that were practically punched out of him with every slide of Castiel’s cock against his prostate. 

“So good,” Castiel murmured above him, “Such a good boy. You haven’t even touched yourself once, have you? My beautiful good boy.” 

“Please,” was all Dean could manage to say, voice completely wrecked.

“Please what?” Castiel prompted gently, punctuating his sentence with a particularly hard thrust. 

“Let me come,” Dean panted out, eyes squeezed shut. Suddenly, Castiel stopped moving behind him, his cock still deep inside Dean’s ass. Dean couldn’t stop the whine of disappointment that left his lips. 

“Show me you want it,” Castiel said softly, his hands now just resting on Dean’s hips instead of holding tightly, instead of directing. Dean bit his lip. He knew exactly what Castiel wanted him to do. After a moment of thought, Dean braced himself slightly, spreading his legs just a bit more as he scooted up, Castiel’s cock sliding out of him a bit. Then he began to move. 

First, it was just little movements, Dean fucking himself shallowly on Castiel’s cock, just the first few inches sliding in and out of Dean’s entrance. It was always like this in the beginning. The movements were small, shy and teasing as Dean tried to work himself up to what Castiel wanted. The slow, shallow thrusts weren’t enough. They never were, not after Castiel had just been drilling into him. Still embarrassed, Dean could only start with these little movements. 

Soon, he needed more. 

Cheeks red, Dean began moving himself faster, sending Castiel’s cock deeper inside himself. Castiel held completely still behind him, just watching as Dean fucked himself. 

“I know you can do better than that,” Castiel encouraged quietly. It was technically true, seeing as this wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but Dean was always embarrassed anew when asked to do it again. Hiding his face in his arms, Dean moved faster and more roughly, Castiel’s cock going inside him fully before sliding out again. Dean let out a strangled shout when Castiel’s cock hit his prostate. Face pink, Dean stopped moving. Instead he circled his hips, making Castiel’s cock rub back and forth against his prostate, practically sobbing with the pleasure it brought him. 

“There’s my good boy,” Castiel praised. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and sat back on his ankles, bringing Dean’s body with him so that his chest was pressed against Dean’s back and gravity caused Dean to sink down onto his cock fully. Dean’s jaw went slack as Castiel began to move, slowly, sensually, deeply. Little whimpers left his lips as his head dropped back to rest against Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel mouthed at Dean’s neck, murmuring sweet nothings as he fucked up into him as slow as he pleased. 

“Please,” Dean whined again, his neglected cock flushed and heavy as it bobbed gently with Castiel’s movements. 

“Come for me,” Castiel demanded gently. Seconds later, Dean was coming with a cry, shooting white strips across the bedspread in front of them. Castiel followed him moments later, coming deep inside of Dean. “You’re my good boy,” he praised, placing a soft kiss on Dean’s temple. Castiel cleaned them both up, mumbling sweet words softly to Dean all the while before settling them both under the covers so they could sleep.


End file.
